


The Forgotten Elvish Princess

by RememberKingThranduil



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Between The Hobbit and The Lord of the Rings, F/M, Original Story - Freeform, The Valar, child of valinor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 10:31:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13568736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RememberKingThranduil/pseuds/RememberKingThranduil
Summary: 5000yrs old, no memory, incredible power and an evil rising. Tulsa, the child of Valinor, meets the King of the woodland realm and the King under the mountain.Nessa and Tulkas, Two of the Valar in the undying lands of Valinor have had a child. The Valar believe she must be sent back to Middle Earth to earn her place amongst them, despite the knowing dangers that await her.On her 5000th birthday they send her back to middle earth with no memory of who she is, incredible power she must learn to control and an evil rising she must vanquish in order to return home.But first, she must survive both Kings.A/N: The main character speaks fluently in ALL elvish languages. Mostly English but any elvish will be translated at the end of the chapters.This is after the hobbit and before Lord of the rings, the dwarves survive TBOFA and now reside in Erebor.ADULT SCENES WILL BE ENDURED, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.





	1. Fangorn Forest

**Author's Note:**

> Some sindarin in the earlier chapters is not accurate, I am working on this, bare with me.

Darkness was certainly apparent amongst this realm, I could feel it, its presence was strong and easily smelt in the breeze. Spies coated this land, spies of darkness, something evil had begun to stir and wake. I brushed myself off as I stood instantly feeling nauseous,

Where was this place?

Who am I?

I wrapped my silver cloak around my slender body, a sliver and wood crafted quiver against my back, a stringed bow over my chest, two swords under the quiver strapped to my back. My long silver white hair was braided and plated, though I didn't remember doing it, and cascaded down my back. My sharp silver eyes quickly scanned the darkness in front of me, waiting to adjust to the moonlight. I heard a low grumpy sound as branches snapped and broke behind me, turning in an instant I felt my mouth go agape.

"It is dangerous for a young lady to be out this late" A huge tree stood and spoke in front of me, his branch fickle hands expressing his concern. "Perhaps you are lost?" He spoke in a low and slow rumble, "May I assist you in the direction of accomodation?" He spoke sweetly, before I could reply his right arm swept me off my feet, pulling me into the air as the tree rose to full height. "A wizard lives not far from here, I shall show you the way, he may be able to help you"

"You are a tree!" I spoke still dumbfounded.

The tree seemed to stop, as his face fell in sadness, offended by my comment.

"A tree? My name is Treebeard, I am no tree, but an Ent" he said solemnly.

"There is more of you?" I said quietly, "Sorry, I did not mean to offend you, Treebeard"

"Perhaps it is I who should not be so quick to assume, you don't look very familiar, after all" he smiled happily, moving to sit me on his shoulder which acted more like a big seat.

"What land is this?" I asked quietly as I watched the tree move with great forward bounds.

"Why, this is Middle Earth, you do say some strange things." The tree spoke rather amused.

"Apologies Master Ent, my memory appears somewhat clouded."

"That is something I to, experience from time to time, what is your name?"

"My name?... I... I don't know" I felt a sudden wave of loneliness wash over me, I didn't know why, my face didn't show it but I felt it deep within my heart.

"Perhaps we can call you something in the meantime whilst you remember your name, little Elf" 

"Elf..." I reached up to feel my very pointed ears sticking out from my silver hair, I nodded. "Right, yes, Elf"

"Which family are you from? Your silver hair tells me you are of pure royalty"

"I am?"

"You don't know much about yourself for a young elf, I'd say you would be around one thousand years old by now, it is though you have only just woken"

"Perhaps I have" I wondered.

"You say I am an Elf, where are the nearest Elf lands?"

"Well, that would be Lothlórien"

"Can you point me in the right direction, I seek to travel there, Master Ent"

The tree stumbled and I jumped with little effort to a lower branch, swinging from it and landing with the lightest touch on the forest floor.

"This forest is quite large, are you sure you can manage?" He asked bending down just the slightest.

"I think I was born to live amongst the forest, Master Treebeard, I shall manage on my own" I then did something I did not expect, my head bowed and my hand crossed my heart before extending from my body.

The Tree responded in kind, "That direction, is the way to the Lorien forest"

"N- safe, lothron i anor a ithil guide cin" I spoke humbly as I turned and parted ways with the huge tree.

I then picked up the pace under the moonlit sky able to see far into the forest, my feet carried me faster and faster until the forest itself was a mere blur. I stopped suddenly, swinging up and running along a tall branch keeping out of sight as I heard an unfamiliar sound.

"Stupid humansis, gollum... gollum." the creature spoke, his hands tied as he was being led by a tall figure under a black hood. I peered slightly around the edge of my hiding place, my bow already in my hands with an arrow equiped. I watched the creature with a curious nature, not seeing anything quite like it before, it was small and lengthy. It appeared to have had its body stretched or maybe it was that he hadn't eaten.

"Quiet, I'll gag you again, don't think I won't" A much smoother voice spoke, I did not hear this one approach from behind the other two, the moonlight struck his figure and I knew he two was an Elf. His ears was what mainly gave it away, but his silver hair much like my own, the way he walked and spoke as well.

"AAAH! No, the precious made us do it!" The creature wailed. The elf held a strong stern posture towards the creature, his strong gaze never leaving him.

"Cin should ú- let gollum frustrate cin Legolas, ho na- tainted bui i evil -o hon past, ceri- ú- let ha seep within cin." The one under the hood spoke, his voice was more gruff, less smooth and velvet like.

He was a mortal.

"Díhen- nin Elessar, i reason mín baur hon, ha disturbs nin" the elf responded almost instantly.

So this creature, what did he hold to them, what danger awaited his need?

"Should we push on to Lothlórien?" Elessar spoke.

"No, the King will be expecting us tomorrow, we should camp here tonight." The elf spoke, his eyes keenly searching the forest.

"What is it? What do your elf eyes see?"

"There is a presence... I do not recognise" the elf spoke, slowly turning.

"Friend or Foe?"

"I do not yet know" he spoke softly.

This elf sensed me. I stood above them, against a dark thick trunk, branches and vines covering my features.

"Terrible creatures watching, always watching" the creature spoke as it rolled over the ground.

"For now" the Elf spoke, keeping a watchful eye for any sign of movement.

Later that night, Elessar had started a fire as Legolas returned with two limp animals in his grasp, throwing one to the creature who began to consume it raw. I felt a shiver daw down my spine as I watched him rip into its flesh, disgusted by its manner. I had watched the elf leave, I followed him along the tops of the branches ever so lightly as to not distract his hunt or reveal my location. I watched him sight and aim his bow, draw back the string tightly, releasing his arrow into a silence night.

He was skilled with a bow, I guess.

My stomach began to betray me as it grumbled loudly, I held myself against the tree in silence as the elf turned his head towards my shadow, his brow furrowed, I turned back slightly and he was gone.

"Come into the light of the moon or I shall kill you were you stand" a more stern voice spoke, I glanced downwards and the elf named Legolas stood with his bow aimed directly towards me, his eyes a piercing blue.

"I wonder who can release faster, Master Elf?" My voice crooned, my own bow already pointed directly between his eyes.

"There are two of us, you forget" The man Elessar hissed in defence of his friend.

I regarded them for a moment, they had not given me any reason to distrust them, and I was curious about their creature.

I lowered my bow and lunged from my branch swinging down on a vine to land directly in front of them, I slowly rose my head confidently.

Both the man and elf stumbled where they stood, now in full moonlight my hair and skin almost shone, giving off a distinct white aura. Not too recognisable unless you were standing close, as they were, currently with their mouths slightly agape.

My brow furrowed a little confused. The elf never taking his eyes off me.

"Do you have any food?" I asked them inquisitively.

They nodded but did not move.

"Stupid menzis and elvizes, don't give food to stupid she-elvizes" The creature scowled.

My eyes pealed slowly without my body moving to lie a gaze upon the creature. Wailing, he dropped his meat and hid behind the tree on which he was tied to. This made me turn my head in curiosity.

"Yes, we have plenty of food, forgive my delayed response Nin híril" the elf spoke, moving quickly to his leather satchel lent against the tree as he scoured inside.

"Who are you Nin hìril?" The man spoke, stepping forward slowly his eyes a wander as he continued to be in a some sort of trance.

My head turned from the creature as I looked at the man, who was now much more handsome within the moonlight. I thought about his question, as the Elf returned to his side, holding something covered with a large green leaf.

"Forgive me... I, do not know" I hung my head slightly, embarrassed. "I remember waking from what felt like an age of sleep, unaware of what came before that which I slept, I'm afraid I have forgotten or... perhaps I never knew" I spoke uncertain of myself.

"You've lost your memory?" The man spoke quietly.

"I have never seen such beauty in these lands, that I have on this night" the elf spoke abruptly.

My eyes met his, only for a moment as he smiled confidently.

The man beside him looked as though he was going to hit him.

I felt my lips sneak a tight smirk.

"I have no memory of a time before my sleep" I said softly, bringing them both back to the primary conversation. "I have no memory of my armour and weapons but know what I carry and extensively how to use them" I added, placing my bow back over my shoulder and my arrow into the quiver.

"It is as though you have been sent from Valinor itself" Elessar whispered.

"What is Valinor?"

"Sacred lands, undying lands where elvish kin sail once their duties are finished amongst Middle Earth" the elf recited.

"Why would I be sent from this place?" My eyes landed on Elessar.

"That is where the Valar roam, there is no She-elf on this land which can compare to your radiance" He explained.

"What are the Valar?" I said, feeling nauseous.

"Our Lords and Ladies of Middle Earth, like gods amongst men" he explained.

I stared at them both for a moment, going back and forth as a full smirk formed on my face as I snickered.

"You both need sleep" I concluded, turning my back to them to walk towards the creature.

"No!" Legolas chanted strongly.

My glare cut into his, as he recounted his words.

"No, I wish to help you, remember" he spoke quickly. "My father, he can help, come with us" he said urgently.

"Greenwood forest is only a days ride, we have three horses, we can share the capacity" Elessar spoke eager on Legolas's plan.

I looked into the night sky, pulling my hood over my bright hair, walking forward to see three horses grazing quietly in the grass. Two white, one black.

"Perhaps I should go with you..." I spoke more to myself than to the others.

Legolas approached me, holding out his hand, "Eat, you must be hungry" I glanced down slowly, taking what he had in his hand. I held it up to my mouth and took a bite, immediately spitting it out. I unsheathed one of my swords and held it directly under his chin in seconds.

"No, not the leaves, just the bread" he spoke glancing down at my blade. I looked down at the food I had just eaten and noticed I had taken a bite of the thick green leaf.

I lowered my blade and looked at him apologetically. "Sorry, I... I didn't know, or I don't remember" I sighed, annoyed with myself.

"No apology necessary, I should have explained" he smiled, slightly amused. "You really have lost your memory, haven't you"

I smiled then, a small giggle escaping my lips, "Yes, I'm afraid so, this is good" I spoke as I tasted the food correctly. "When you don't eat the leaves" I added.

Legolas laughed then, smiling with endearment toward me.

"My name is Legolas, this is Aragorn, we are pleased to meet you...?" He swayed as if in turn asking for my name.

"Pleased to meet you, though I will disappoint, as I do not remember my name" I spoke solemnly.

Aragorn and Legolas smiled gently to each other.

"We will have to give you one, until you remember, at least" Aragorn spoke, throwing wood down as he began to start to cook.

"Yes, I think the King will enjoy meeting you" Legolas stated.

"You should know, you're creature escaped about five minutes ago, he is just behind the ridge." I turned as they both went wide eyed.

"How can you know where he is?" Legolas asked, walking forwards back into the forest unable to see anything.

"I can hear him" I said simply. Legolas and Aragorn shared a thoughtful glance. As I pulled against my bow an arrow flew into the forest, a satisfying wail heard from within the dark. "I did not kill your prisoner, just made sure it is unable to escape so we may retrieve it"

Legolas and Aragorn stared blankly at my bow, it's impeccable carvings of white and silver gems around the wood glinting in the moonlight.

"I shall retrieve the creature than shall I?" I spoke rhetorically, heading into the forest.

"No, no we shall." Legolas found his words, shortly after dragging back the small creature holding out my arrow.

"Oh I do not need it, I have plenty, you may keep it if you wish" I offered. He smiled and bowed his head in a 'thank you', adding it to his quiver.

I watched with curiousness as my arrow turned to ash in his quiver, he felt it and turned with his brow furrowed.

"Did you know it would do that?"

"No, sorry" I smiled sheepishly.

He just huffed a smirk, "putting ash in a prince's quiver... I see" he jested.

My eyes widened slightly at his words.

"Prince?"

"I am Legolas Greenleaf, son of Thranduil, King of Greenwood the Great" he said proudly, bowing his head with same gesture I had offered the tree earlier. I responded with the same gesture, which made him grin.

"You are of royalty too, you have to be" he said softly. "I will not believe otherwise"

I looked upon his determination and nodded. "Perhaps I am, I do not know"

"Legolas, My lady, Rest." Aragorn passed us both and stood at the front of the camp as his food cooked on the Fire. "I shall take first watch as I eat"

Legolas nodded, falling back into the soft ground they had found, laying out his belongings as he rest against the base of a tree.

I blinked and ran, jumping gracefully to high branches before sliding my cloak around my body and resting against the curve of the branch as it held and cuddled my body.

Below Legolas chuckled, shaking his head as he gazed up at me.

"What is amusing you, Prince?" I asked my own smile seeping through.

"You, the way you shot your arrow, you move, talk." He sighed. "You are certainly not a common elf and much more skilled I think, then you lead on, Princess"

I felt my lips turn into a tight smirk.

"Maybe you just need to be better, Prince" I retorted somewhat playfully, his eyes instantly challenged mine as I chuckled, rolling over to sleep.

**Translations:**

-N- safe, lothron i anor a ithil guide cin

Be safe, may the sun and moon guide you

-Cin should ú- let gollum frustrate cin Legolas, ho na- tainted bui i evil -o hon past, ceri- ú- let ha seep within cin.

You should not let gollum frustrate you Legolas, he is tainted by the evil of his past, do not let it seep within you.

-Díhen- nin, i reason mín baur hon, ha disturbs nin

Forgive me, the reason we need him, disturbs me.

-Nin hiril

My Lady


	2. Greenwoods King

My eyes flew open as I heard a branch snap harshly about one hundred meters from where our camp was, the fire was out and the smoke rose, Aragorn sat on the the other side of a sleeping Legolas smoking a pipe and humming.

Another snap.

My eyes flickered back to where the noise had come from, we were still in Fangon forest so it was quite probable that it could have been an Ent moving during the wee hours of the morning... but I wasn't so certain.

Hooking the branch I jumped, sliding to the forest floor, landing with a soft thumb in front of Aragorn who unsheathed his sword in fright, waking Legolas.

Once they saw it was me Aragorn rolled his eyes and smirked. Legolas rubbed his eyes and stretched, jumping to his feet, grabbing out some more of the leaf bread.

"It is still very early My lady, you should rest" Aragorn motioned, I shook my head slightly.

"Hungry?" Legolas asked, holding out food, I half smiled and nodded, taking it gently from his hands.

Snap.

My head shot around suddenly, causing both men to pause in their step. With the food still in my hand I stepped into the forest certain I wasn't hearing things.

"What do you hear?" Aragorn was now on his feet too,

"AAAAAH~!!" An almighty yell came from the air as I turned seeing it was the creature an instant before I shot my arrow, instead swinging my bow to cast it across his forehead. He yelped and went limp.

"This creature is very unpleasant" I spoke quietly, poking his unconscious body with my bow, a big red welt along his forehead. "I believe he was attempting to kill one of you"

"If it were up to me I would have killed him long ago" Legolas said gruffly.

"He will no longer be our problem soon" Aragorn spoke optimistically.

"Sorry to wake you both, I heard him snap a few branches far off, didn't know what it was" I smiled seeing both their tired faces. I then began to eat the bread Legolas had handed me.

"No need to apologise, its good you did, we can travel faster now that he is unconscious. I will strap him to the back of my horse, Legolas give me a hand with shifting some bags so we can give the Lady a white horse" he motioned, Legolas nodded and they both went to work.

I suddenly felt a craving for a different kind of taste, cooler... what was it? I closed my eyes to try to regain some of my memory to find what it was I was looking for, I concentrated hard.

I opened my eyes a moment later as a small tree stood where I once had, big red fruits hanging from the end.

Did I do that?

I broke off a fruit and turned it over curiously, I wondered what the taste would be and took a bite. I sighed happily it was exactly what I had been thinking about, I opened my eyes and broke off two more of the fruits and held them in my cloak, I gasped suddenly as the tree then receded into the ground as if nothing had grown there to begin with.

I walked over to the company and probably had a very confused look upon my face.

"How do you grow trees?" I said suddenly.

I was then replied with two very amusing expressions, as they had no idea what I was talking about... or maybe because it was a very random question.

"My lady?" Legolas asked, unsure of what to reply. I opened my cloak and threw him a fruit, then Aragorn.

"They are really nice, the taste is exquisite" I said happily, they both looked completely shocked holding their fruits.

"How does an Apple come to be in Fangon, my lady?" Aragorn spoke, "Thank you though, Legolas and I have not tasted fruit to our lips for many days now" he nodded.

Legolas approached me, his eyes lingering over mine.

"Yes?" I spoke.

"Who are you?" He said seriously. "No elves can pull fruit from thin air"

I stood nervously, looking towards the horses.

"I told you, I don't know" I said with unease.

"You mistake me, I only wish to find out who you are in turn, thank you for the fruit" he then smiled, handing me the ropes to one of the white horses. "Can you ride?"

The horse automatically pushed its head into my palm, nipping against some of my stray hairs.

"He likes you" Aragorn spoke smiling as he mounted his horse.

The horse moved its head eagerly against my hands as I ran my fingers over its nose. I laughed at the horses kind nature.

"Do they know where we are going?"

"Yes, they are all from my fathers kingdom, they know where to go" Legolas said as he mounted, both of them watched for me to see if I knew how to mount and ride.

The horse whined eagerly as I shared the same glint in its eyes, to feel wind against my long hair, the rush of hooves around the ground. I put my weapons in the saddle and pulled the string to my cloak, letting it fall from my shoulders, my elfish head piece could now be seen clearly as my deep blue robe fell with my silver chest guard over the top, the sleeves falling away at the elbow in white breathable satin revealing my silver and leather gauntlets. I wore dark navy satin breaches that countered my robe with dark brown, knee high, leather boots. Two white curls hung from in front of my ears, the rest fell behind, curled so it bounced but did not frey.

My headpiece was made of silver with a white gem in the centre, blue sapphires on either side.

I took hold of the saddle and pulled myself up. My feet found the stirrups and I locked them in, looking to the other two as I held the reins.

"Can you ride, if not you may ride with me" Legolas offered his eyes renewed with what looked like endearment.

I laughed happily as the horse trotted to stand a little in front of them, he knew what I was about to do.

"The question you should be asking is, Tur- cin cheb- or-?" I lightly hit the side of the horse with my boot and his hoofs took to the ground hard as he broke instantly into a gallop, the others left with surprised looks upon their faces as they took to their reins with haste.

"You speak Sindarin!" I heard Legolas call happily. "You are royalty!" He concluded.

"Which realm do you travel from?" Aragorn yelled as they both tried to keep up.

I shook my head, "I told you, I don't know!" I laughed, they shared a glance across from each other, their faces telling me perhaps they didn't believe me. "I promise, I know I'm an elf, I know I can understand your language... but I don't know who I am or where I come from" I added.

They nodded as I slowed so they could catch up.

"We will know, the King will be able to shed some light for us I believe, don't worry" Legolas said. I turned and saw gollums body strapped down to Aragorns horse and giggled.

"What's so funny?" Aragorn commented following my gaze.

"Your companion" I said simply. He laughed, taking a bite of the apple I gave him. He held it up to Legolas who also took a bite of his own, his eyes widened as they shared glances. "Glad you like it" I smirked, hitting the reins again as I sped off again with my horse in happiness.

We travelled straight keeping to the safest path and out of Fangorn Forest, the sun was rising by the time we reached the edge of the forest providing a breathtaking view of the lands.

Another forest not far off in the distance lied with a slight shimmer atop the trees. I figured that it the forest Treebeard had told me about, our horses took us in a different direction, we rode along the banks of a river.

"Anduin" Legolas called, pointing to the river. I nodded, the horse veered off and onto a bridge as we crossed the river, the water a clear blue.

We rode until I slowed at the edge of another forest, the others close behind me, I was the likes of an elvish pathway.

"Best I take the lead now, My lady" Legolas spoke, "My father is not accustomed to unannounced guests" he spoke as he slowed to a trot as I followed him with Aragorn behind us. We passed a beautiful statue of a fair maiden, elfish by design.

"Who is she?" I asked quietly, the forest echoing around us.

"My mother, she died, my father built it in her memory" Legolas said a little saddened.

"Oh, forgive me, I did-"

"It happened a long time ago, two thousand years ago actually. My father does not speak of her, he has never been himself since it happened, unable to find happiness in his broken heart"

"He has not remarried?"

"It is tradition that an Elf only marries once in their lifetime, as set by the Valar"

"Well... that's not really true" I began without noticing Legolas's head turn inquisitively towards me as did Aragorns. "The single marriage was set down by the original Valar, not for the rest of the Elvish Kin, they can do what they wish, it is not set in stone... never had been. Besides why would the Valar condem someone such as your father for example to a life of misery and sorrow?"

The other two contemplated my advice.

"It's the Valars job to provide happiness in eternal life is it not?" I spoke confidently.

"You wouldn't happen to know how old you are, would you?" Legolas asked sheepishly.

"No idea unfortunately"

"Refrain from mentioning that, its best if you keep that information to yourself until you become more aquatinted with the kingdom" Legolas stated, more as a prince then an elf.

"As you wish" I said, nodding towards him.

We trotted along the path until Legolas gave us the ok to gallop again as we rode closer to a cascading waterfall. From afar I could see Elven guards standing at a highly fortified gate, only one door open, only one thin bridge.... this Kingdom would be unable to be breached for a long while if that gate closed.

Legolas led in and we followed, galloping right across the bridge and into the lower halls as we circled the base of a massive tree. Legolas dismounted his horse and we followed, I took my cloak and immediately put it back around my shoulders as it fell gracefully to the floor.

Legolas began chanting orders to the guard as they took the creature still unconscious away and then I saw some of the guards approach my weapons.

"Do not touch them" I spoke sternly, they hesitated looking to Legolas. Legolas came to stand beside me, he ordered them to take the horse and my belongings to a royal chamber.

"They will be safe, you have my word" the prince spoke, "there's someone I want you to meet" he looked somewhat excited, pulling my arm gently I smiled and followed along with Aragorn as Legolas led us into the heart of the Kingdom.

At the centre was a huge open tree that had been carved into a throne room, the Throne itself producing several elk horns, the throne stood higher than anything. As we neared I heard a very velvet tone, an intimate yet intimidating voice.

One of a King.

"Then tell the guards I don't care, and if they wish to report back with nothing again then to not report back at all, in fact don't step into my gates if that is what they choose" the King said vigorously.

Guards rushed past us, with worried looks on their faces.

"Wait here, Aragorn with me" Legolas commanded, I waited as I was told.

"Just be yourself, my lady" Aragorn assured.

They turned the corner and entered the doors to the throne room. Legolas went first, walking up to greet his father as they hugged, sharing a joke or two. Legolas then stood to the side as he greeted Aragorn, with a hand gesture and something I couldn't quiet hear in elvish.

"My guards tell me you brought back another Ionneg"

"I have father, she came to us with no memory, I thought perhaps you could help her find out who she is" Legolas spoke,

"Very well, were is she?"

Legolas then appeared at the door with a smile upon his face.

"Tolo, govano ven" he said softly.

Nervously I followed behind him climbing the first set of stairs before stopping on the main level of the tree, letting my cloak fall to the floor.

Legolas stood to the side of his father as I slowly removed my hood, his father turned and his blue eyes softened instantly as they found mine. His mouth went agape as he tried to search my silver eyes for something familiar.

His father walked forward as if going to express something but instead nervously putting his hands behind his back.

"My lady, this is Thranduil, King of the Greenwood elves" Aragorn spoke formally.

"Êl síla erin lû e-govaned 'wîn." I spoke formally as I bowed my head, extending my right palm from my heart.

The King turned slightly to his son as I saw him try not to smile, he shared a look of utter shock with Legolas before turning back to me.

"Mae g'ovannen" he spoke softly returning the hand gesture.

I couldn't help but stare obviously over the King, his crown of wood and berries, his long pure blond hair, his piercing blue eyes, the elegance of his grace...

He seemed to produce a slight smirk, when realising what I was doing. When I reached his face once more I felt heat flush through my cheeks as I noticed I had been caught. I looked down suddenly, embarrassed.

"Leave us" Thranduil commanded. I lifted my head afraid I had done something wrong, but the King smiled warmly. I looked across to Legolas and Aragorn who nodded towards me and left, the throne room doors closing behind them.

I felt my eyes drift from one side of the room to the other, avoiding Thranduils gaze in the deafening silence.

"I believe my son is right, in what he says about you, he believes you are of Royal blood" Thranduil stated. "It is... quite evident this is true, it has to be" he scoffed.

"I... don't remember anything from onc-"

"You woke, yes, Legolas was telling me" he strode across the room filling two glasses with wine, offering me one of them.

I took it gently, not wanting it to fall, his fingers lightly gracing my own as the glass passed into my hands.

I gently sipped the wine, blinking suddenly at its taste.

"Do you like it?"

"It is sweeter than I expected"

"So, you don't know your name, or which kin you come from."

"Yes"

"Well, if you are to stay in my kingdom you will need a name" he turned around and took a few steps toward me. "Do you like... Adonnenniel?"

"That's Anastasia, why that name?"

"It means resurrection in elvish"

"You think I have been resurrected from Valinor?"

He chuckled, turning to smirk at me, "have you not?"

I felt my face blush slightly at his statement.

"Would you like one of my guards to take your cloak, you seem... flustered, I will make sure they take it to your quarters" he offered, slightly waving his hand as a guard rose from the bottom steps.

I pulled the two cords at the front and let it slip from my shoulders revealing my deep blue robes, silver chest guard, leather and silver gauntlets as my hair fell freely, my robe scoured the floor. The guards caught the cloak and began to walk back down the stairs.

Now it was Thranduils turn to examine my slender built body, his eyes raked from head to toe, my cheeks turning a crimson red.

"Forgive me, your radiance is something I have never seen in all my 6500 years" his eyes rested on mine, a certain awakening about how he looked.

"I, don't really know what to say" I said honestly. Thranduil chuckled lightheartedly, raising his brow in realisation of what he had said to himself.

"I wouldn't either" he replied honestly, "Why don't I show you your quarters, then get you some clothes... I assume you haven't got any others, dinner is soon"

A guard began to open the door as Thranduils eyes pulled firm. "I thought when my throne room doors are shut, they stay shut, until otherwise commanded!"

"I beg your pardon my lord, we have goblins in greenwood, aid has been requested" He bowed his head.

"How many have been sighted?" Thranduil asked keeping his eyes on me.

"No more than thirty my lord, their weapons are morgal bows, from the ring wraiths"

I felt my eyes widen at the last words, "Men, fallen into shadow, servants of Sauron" I mumbled examining the ground as I paced. "Darkness..."

Thranduil watched my expressions intently.

"Amarth faeg! Where are they?" Legolas rushed into the Throne room with Aragorn at his heals, "we will fight them Ada"

"I want to come, I wish to fight these with you" I said allowed.

"No, you will stay here, we need to keep you safe until we learn more about you" Thranduil commanded.

I looked to the King with sympathy at first before walking up so I was standing directly under him, I slowly raised my hand as he caught it my wrist with his own hand.

"What do you think you are doing?" He demanded, letting me still use my hand as I let it rest on his face. I caressed his face slowly as I watched his eyes soften from the pain of not feeling someone else's touch for many long years.

"I'm not asking your permission" I said suddenly, turning on my heal to walk down the steps and out the door.

Legolas turned to his father, bewildered by the actions I just took, not sure whether he would banish me or worse. "Ada?"

Then his face softened, he lifted his head just slightly and Legolas saw something in his cold fathers eyes he had not seen in over two thousand years, compassion.

"Legolas, she is nothing like I've ever seen before... she is like you said, a child of Valar... but who, and why is she here? Bring her home safely Ionneg" he waved his hand and Legolas nodded running out with Aragorn.

**Translations;**

Tur- cin cheb- or-?

Can you keep up

Ionneg

My son

Tolo, govano ven

Come, join us

Êl síla erin lû e-govaned 'wîn

A star shines on the hour of our meeting

Mae g'ovannen

You are well met

Amarth faeg

Evil fate!

0p2x8f*


	3. Ambush of Greenwood

I ran back to the main entrance and saw several leather gauntlets, picking two up and strapping them to my wrists with my opposite hand and teeth to make sure they were tight, my hair was still in war braids and would be kept out of my face despite it's length. I belt down to tighten my long boots to make sure they would not fall off, the end of a bow came down in front of my face, the silver and white gems embeded said it was mine.

"You're going to need these." Aragorn said smiling down at me, "Don't expect to get off so easily with the King, he did not enjoy you standing up to him like that, I think you took him by surprise" 

I stood up and took my bow and full quiver, two swords and stashed them on my person. Aragorn then without question turned my hands over and redid the ties on my gauntlets. "You haven't had much practise with applying armour before, have you?" He questioned.

"Not that I remember, Ni *'lassui" I said smiling at him, he bowed his head slightly before beginning to tighten his own armour.

An elvish horn sounded and a small party of horses began to flood into the gate halls, Legolas in front.

"Gwaem" Legolas commanded as he met us inside the gates, on his own horse and bringing Aragorn's behind him, I blinked uncertain for a moment if I was expected to run amongst the trees.

Legolas held out his hand. "It will be faster with just two" I nodded and grabbed his hand, he pulled me up and I twisted my body to land on the horse, "Hold on" he stated as he commanded his horse to run.

The others followed us into the forest, there would have been about ten horses all up, we rode strong and fast into the forest to aid those in danger. I looked ahead of Legolas, watching the trees with my keen eyes, drawing my bow suddenly.

"Duck your head!" I yelled over the sound of the horses, Legolas did and I shot two arrows from my bow, both going in opposite directions and landing in the heads of Orc's as they screamed falling limp.

I looked ahead and saw a net, trapping the road, that would have made great for an ambush against the elves. I growled and lunged from the horse and into the trees, running as fast as I could with them directly underneath me. Slipping my bow onto my back I unsheathed my swords, twirling them in my gasp as I slid down a large branch.

The net was pulled up, Legolas and his kin gasped unable to foresee it, I ran and jumped throwing my swords to either side of the netting. They landed in the heads of the orcs holding the net and it fell down freely, letting the horses pass through, several arrows flew past me into the remaining orcs as I ran over the branches to collect my swords. I flipped backwards and landed on the back of Legolas's horse, sitting to join him once more.

I looked sideways to Aragorn who just smiled shaking his head, nodding and holding his palm from his heart as he rode.

More Orc's could be heard up ahead and the sound of clashing swords and flying arrows. Legolas drew his sword as did the rest of the elves following his commands in elvish. As they rode in, several elves had indeed been ambushed, few lie motionless in the mud their beautiful faces covered with muck and blood. Others scurried around trying to stay alive as they were greatly outnumbered.

Thirty orcs? Try a couple hundred!

I pulled myself up on an over lying branch from Legolas' horse, scouring the overhead orcs, jumping from branch to branch with ease. I moved as though in a blur, to quick for the orcs to catch and to fast for them to deflect my swords.

Legolas sent someone back for reinforcement, as he and the others on horses circled the remaining Elves to cut off the Orcs. As they continued to circle they made an inner and outer ring, cutting down any Orc that tried to penetrate the kin within. The elves on the inside were passed bows and fired up into the trees and against any Orc who attempted to harm the horses.

"Naur!" I called from the trees, as a huge branch was thrown blazing with fire from the forest. The horses scattered and the elves were forced to dismount. The orcs made quick work of the animals as they fled into the forest.

The elves bunched together with shields at the front, spears in between and arrows behind. Legolas yelled out commands as a small volley of arrows flew over their shoulders and into a dozen orc's charging towards them, they fell like leaves from a tree.

Above them I had been cornered by three orcs with no escape, I twirled my blades and watched them move closer, fire had began to catch the surrounding forest alight, smoke had begun to rise. I coughed suddenly, feeling it singe my lungs. The Orc's advanced and I felt my eyes widen as I was off balance unable to twirl my swords back towards them. Inches from gutting my stomach with his sharpened dagger, three arrows flew into his chest, his surprised expression the last thing I saw before he fell down into the blaze. I then twirled my daggers and cut the remaining orc's heads from their bodies, turning I saw more elves as they had begun to rally, watching over the scene below I saw Thranduil glance up at me, a bow in his hands.

He had saved me. I nodded down to him and he returned the nod before swinging his bow across behind himself to slam into several orc heads.

An ungodly rowe could be heard not to far off, I stepped and jumped across branches to get a better look, it was a trap... no doubt for their King - Thranduil. Orcs circled the elves where they stood, their own shields protecting them from the continuous volley of arrows. Legolas and Aragorn covered Thranduil as they cut down dozens of orc the other elves covering them with their lives as the horde of orc continued to march inwards.

I felt my body's breath stricken as I continued to see elves fall into the mud and fire, a fire of my own growing within me. I slipped my bow back onto my back and sheathed one of my swords, holding the other, the orcs in the tree's were dead.

The orcs had them surrounded as the elves made another formation, protecting their Prince and King, the orcs slamming their shields against the ground as they paused in their assault. I watched in silence from the tree tops, waiting to see what they did next. Spears were lunged between the orc shields dripping with dark searing poison.

"Morgal spears" I spoke softly, they would kill even an immortal elf, the poison only had to touch their skin. The orc's began to slam their shields on the ground advancing their front lines with the spears.

"Ada" I heard Legolas say with uncertainty.

My heartbeat quickened as I felt my palm heat up, the inside of the hilt on my sword began to slightly glow.

I walked over onto the edge of the branch as the light shone through into pure white starlight. I looked down to the leader of the orc army and spoke directly to him.

"You will step no further in these lands..." I commanded. The orcs hustled uneasily, looking cautiously towards the light shining down my crafted sword.

An Orc stepped from behind the shields, I lowered my sword so he could see my face, my eyes never left his. He strut back and forth with a limp, gnarly sounds escaping his mouth.

"...This is your only warning, there will be no second chances" I finished.

"I do not take orders from a pointy-eared pixie, you tree climbing scum!" He roared, I felt my eyes narrow as an unprofound smirk snuck it's way across my lips.

"So be it" I spoke as the pure white light soared up from my sword and into my body, the orcs advanced at full speed as I lunged from the tree tops flipping in mid air to come crashing down upon the ground with my sword sending a huge shock wave of lightning across the ground as it climbed into the orcs killing them where they stood.

I felt a sharp pain in my chest and instantly slurred, putting my spare palm to the ground to steady myself.

I drew my sword from the ground as I breathed heavily, the magic draining me more by the second, I stumbled and shook my head uneasily as I heard the elves cheer. I held my head, clearly not used to what I had just done, I wasn't even sure what it was I had done...

I felt a strong pair of arms around my waist pull me close as their hands caressed the back of my hair, I whined softly letting my body lean into theirs, I dropped my sword as I felt everything go black.

~A few days later~

I shifted uneasily, my body stiff and sore. My throat was very dry and my head felt heavy. I groaned as I turned feeling as if I was to be sick, I stopped for a moment before beginning to open my eyes.

I was in a huge bed, in a very well looked after room, glasses of water sat on the bedside table. I felt my eyes widen as I crawled to the side and reached the first glass bringing it eagerly to my lips, feeling the water rush into my dry mouth made me moan slightly, basking in the feeling of nourishment. I felt my energy instantly rise as I continued through the six glasses until they were all empty, I blinked a little easier as I attempted to push myself up in the bed.

I glanced around the room and saw my armour hanging from a stand along with my weapons, I looked down and found I was in a loose white gown with bandages across upper ribs and chest, my breathing was still staggered as I jolted my movements to twist and observe my body. Everything else seemed fine, it was just my chest that was wrapped up in layers of white cloth bandages.

My stomach grumbled and I held it tightly, suddenly very very hungry. I licked my lips pulling myself to the side of the bed, throwing my legs over as I gently put pressure on my feet to stand. I lurched forwards uneasily, hearing the a door open.

"Anastasia!" I heard a male voice called horsley, his arms wrapping around me to steady my fall, he picked me up and sat on the side of the bed in his lap.

"I'm hungry" I said drugly without looking but letting my head fall lazily against his chest, his robes where warm and comfortable, I found myself nuzzling under his neck my arms slipping in and around his own.

"I'm glad to see you're feeling better, and awake, actually" He said calmly, bringing his arms in to hold me tightly. "You saved our lives, Ana, my own and Ionneg"

I felt my body tense and I pushed myself up just enough to be able to see who held me so dearly, it was the King - Thranduil!

I stared for a moment, not sure what to say, he watched intently with a curious expression, still holding my waist loosely as I swung my legs somewhat nervously.

"Guess it's lucky I don't ask for permission from the King then, huh" I blurted out. "Oh... wow" I said covering my mouth with embarrassment and turning from Thranduil as his grip on my body tightened. "I'm... sorry, I didn't... oh gosh" I covered my face feeling my cheeks flush a crimson red.

"That mouth of yours is going to get you into trouble, I promise you that, Ana" Thranduil retorted with a proud smirk, glaring down at me. "That's two punishments I am yet to decide on, that you will receive, you have my word"

I pulled my lips into a tight line as his expression softened, he shifted so my body leaned fully against his chest, one of his hands moving up to push back my free strands of hair behind my ear.

"How long was I unconscious?" I asked softly.

"Three days"

"The bandages?"

"You were stabbed with a Morgal spear, you should be dead."

"Oh..."

"Does it hurt?"

"No, it's just tight, my breathing is a little staggered" I spoke, awkwardly sliding off of Thranduil's lap.

Thranduil then got up gracefully and picked up a Jar of red liquid pouring some into a glass, he then slowly walked and sat in a huge armchair on the opposite side of the room. He then sipped from it gracefully whilst not taking his eyes off of me.

"Thranduil, right?"

"King or Lord Thranduil, to you" he added subtly.

"Right... sorry... uh..." I fell short on what to say.

"What you did in the forest, the magic in your sword... how did you do that?" his voice had become more stricken now, as if he intended to interrogate me.

"It wasn't in my sword... it comes from me." I spoke softly,

He stood then, walking closer to me, holding out his hand. I looked up at him and he raised an eyebrow, I took his hand and he helped me off of the bed and onto my feet. Once he knew I could stand he stepped backwards and narrowed his eyes.

"Show me" he whispered.

"I don't know how to control it, it just sort of, happens"

"Try" he insisted.

I nodded, looking around the room, "Would you mind if I just did something small?"

"No, do what you wish" he waved his palm impatiently.

I creased my brow at his attitude, given I had just saved his Kin and himself... he was very arrogant. I noticed a balcony and walked to open the doors, letting in the fresh air, I heard the sound of rushing water and the rustle of trees. I thought about how I had made the apple appear in the woods with Aragorn and Legolas... maybe I could do that.

I stood in the room and closed my eyes, I was very hungry, I heard the rustle of leaves and the stretching of vines. A moment later I opened my eyes and the room now had a forest vineyard hanging from the ceiling, berries of all sorts and sizes hung freely.

"Oh... that wasn't what I wanted" I said disappointedly.

"What were you expecting?" Thranduil asked as he stood and moved under the vines.

"An apple..." I said sheepishly.

Thranduil chuckled, pulling a berry from one of the vines.

"Are these edible?"

"Yes, I believe so"

Thranduil shrugged and popped one into his mouth, his eyes sort of closed as he ate it, the flavour must have been exquisite.

"You must make more of these, they will make excellent wine, there are no berries like this in Middle Earth" he said excitedly.

"My apologies, My lord, but I do not think I was brought here to make wine" I said cautiously.

"Of course you weren't, this is just an added feature, you will make some for me?" he asked.

"Yes, I suppose I can make more" I was still really hungry but Thranduil seemed to want to keep me here until he was finished with his questions.

"Oh, here, I had this made for you" Thranduil put his glass down on a table top and walked into another part of the room, bringing back a beautiful evening gown.

"Oh, it's stunning!" I said happily, "What's the occasion?" I took it from him gently, not wanting to damage the material.

"Tonight's feast, it is in your name, my people wish to thank you for saving their lives" he said simply.

"Oh, I see." I looked down and Thranduil had stopped to look at me, he smirked slightly.

"Well put your arms up, I need you to try it on" he chuckled. He took the gown from me and I nervously raised my hands as he popped it over my head as the gown cascaded to the floor.

I walked over to the mirror and twirled slightly, straightening the gown. Thranduil then appeared directly behind me, he began to play with my hair until he had shaped it a way he liked.

"Sit" he demanded, motioning to a chair in front of the mirror. I sighed and did as he wished, immediately he brought out a brush and began to braid and plait my hair. He seemed to relax an awful lot doing this, his features happy, he even chuckled slightly as if remembering a fond memory.

"My Lord, are you ok?" I asked softly, his lips pulled into a straight line.

"I am concerned for your safety is all, do not fret, my Mellon" he smiled then, and it was wonderful to see him smile again, like he had noticed how sour he had been.

"Shouldn't you be concerned for your own, and your people... that was many more than thirty orcs"

"Leave that concern to me, it is a King's obligation to protect his kingdom, you just worry about your lost memory for now" he glanced at me through the mirror as if to say, thanks but I've got things under control.

"Yes, My Lord" I said softly, watching him play with my hair until he opened his palms and looked up with a smug grin.

"What do you think?"

I turned in my chair to see what he had created, my hair still hung long against my back though the ends had slightly curled, a single plated braid held back my loose strands of hair as it went down the middle of my head in a single braid, two long curled strands fell either side of my head. 

"I like it, thank you" I nodded, "my headpiece.."

Thranduil nodded and produced the head piece from on his person. "May I?" He asked graciously.

I stood and faced him. "Yes you may"

He gently dipped his head as he pushed the headpiece onto my forehead and behind my ears, I giggled slightly in embarrassment as I felt him touch the tips of my ears and trail behind them to the point I pushed his hands away rather suddenly.

Thranduil just chuckled watching my reaction rather pleased with himself, "Ticklish ears little Mellon?" He laughed then as I looked up to glare at him, he then leaned forward to whisper, "so are mine, it's alright, no need to be embarrassed"

As he said this I felt myself smirk as I tried to reach for his ears but he was already a step ahead of me and caught my wrists in his hands.

"Just remember, if you ever try to exploit this, I will do it to you but much worse" He warned with a cheeky smirk on his face, a lighthearted playful nature about his words.

"Noted" I said simply and he let go of my wrists as I lowered my hands.

"Are you still hungry?" He asked, turning to pick up his glass of wine, holding out mine to give back to me.

I took it and nodded my head eagerly, "Oh, yes! Famished!" I almost pleaded.

"In that case, allow me escort you to our halls, the feast has already begun" he smiled, taking my free hand gently and hooking it in his elbow.

Thranduil then opened the door to his private quarters as we began to walk down his halls towards the loud music and chatter.


	4. The Feast

Thranduil walked with me down the halls and along the great branch bridges, the huge double doors into the festival hall were wide open and music played loudly as elves danced in the middle of the room, tables surrounded the outside of the room with a long grand table on the opposite side of the room.

It didn't take me long to understand that table, was for Thranduil and his son, along with any distinguished guests.

"Hello Ana! Great to see you awake!" Legolas came from behind us and smiled down at me, he was only slightly taller, he nodded to his father who unhooked his arm.

"Legolas after me, Ana, I will announce you and you will enter, understood?" Thranduil ordered.

I nodded nervously, watching them walk into the hall as the music died down, the guards outside stood in silence so it made the situation quite awkward.

The crowd bowed to their King and Prince as they took their seats at the centre of the grand table side by side.

There were new faces that I was unfamiliar with, a tall blonde haired she-elf with more grace than what Thranduil had showed, and what looked to be her husband. On the other end of the table sat a dark haired elf, and what looked to be his younger daughter, Aragon sat beside her. They stared longingly at one another and it was obvious they cared very deeply about each other.

Thranduil stood behind his throne-like chair and raised his hands, all stood who where sitting and listened.

"Tonight we celebrate a new member of Greenwood the Great, one who displayed her sheer courage and bravery three days ago, saving many lives. Including that of myself and my son, I am forever grateful, let me introduce - Anastasia" his hand guided towards the end of the hall, to where I was standing idle, he smiled warmly and I slowly entered the room with my cheeks burning from what he had spoke of me.

I walked into the centre of the room as I suddenly had hundreds and hundreds of Elves, of all shapes and sizes gazing upon me for the first time. They all cheered and thanked me for saving their lives in all types of Elvish, I nodded my head gracefully.

"Come here child, you will dine at my table tonight" Thranduil announced, motioning to a chair by his left side next to the dark haired elf. I nodded and quietly sat as Thranduil stayed standing.

"Now let us eat, let the feast begin!" He said cheerfully as several plates of food where brought out from the kitchens along with all different fruits and wine. The music began to play again but in the background, several different foods graced the plates around our table and at first I didn't know what to pick to eat. I had forgotten the taste of certain foods and for a while was unsure of myself.

"Are you not well this night Anastasia?" The dark hair elf spoke confidently.

"Oh, no.. I just..."

"I believe Ana is nervous" Thranduil spoke, covering for my confused state. "This is her first feast with a crowd so large, in the company of all Royal Elves of Middle Earth, Lord Elrond"

"Yes, Sorry, My lord" I bowed my head slightly in embarrassment, noting that each elf at this table was in fact Royalty.

"Here these are quite nice, I have my chefs prepare food with nothing but exquisite taste, I assure you nothing you put on your plate will be left to waste" Thranduil smirked proudly, pushing a bowl of steaming liquid before me.

I blinked picking up a spoon and slightly hesitantly, dipping it into the soup, tasting it.

I sighed at the several flavours rushing around in my mouth, instantly wanting more, an elf came by the table filling up all our glasses with the red wine Thranduil had me taste earlier.

"The soup is delicious" I spoke humbly, taking another mouthful eagerly.

Thranduil just chuckled slightly, breaking some of his bread, raising his eyebrows in agreement.

"So tell me, Ana, which family are you from?" Lord Elrond questioned, "it is quite obvious you are royalty but we have never seen you in our lands before"

"Lord Elrond, I think we can save those sort of questions for tomorrow after the feast, don't you agree?" Thranduil said almost warningly, I felt his palm rest softly on the top of my knee, I felt myself draw a small breath unexpectedly covering it up with a big sip of wine.

"Of course, My lord" he bowed his head and smiled down towards me sympathetically.

Thranduil waved his hand and the music once again became quite loud, as elves began to dance once more, Thranduil then paused his eating and glanced down at me, his hand no longer on my knee.

"Do you dance, Ana?" He said in a somewhat playful tone.

"Oh, no, no I well... I.." I stuttered, my cheeks going pink as his expression turned into one of amusement, he waited enjoying my flustered state.

"You...what?" He said bluntly.

"My lord, I don't think dancing is such a good idea... I'm clumsy" I lied.

This caused Thranduil to laugh out loud, he shook his head slightly.

"One, that is a lie, two... that's the first time anyone has turned down their King for a dance" he mused, his eyes playfully searching mine.

"Well... it's not a lie, I could be!" I defended myself.

"Punishment number one..." he mused, leaning down to whisper against my ear and neck. "You will dance with your King" he demanded darkly as I scrunched my neck to my shoulder feeling his warm breath tickle my skin as I giggled.

"OK! Ok I'll...I'll dance with you, My lord" I agreed as he moved away pushing back his chair and standing to his full height so he loomed over me.

"You say that as though I was actually going to give you a choice!" He sasses, holding out his hand with a glint of excitement in his eyes.

I giggled placing my hand in his, he pulled me from my chair so fast I stumbled against his chest, I looked up apologetically and he just chuckled. Thranduil walked from behind the table with haste, pulling me along with him, he pulled me and twirled me around until one of his hands found my hip and the other interlocking with my other palm.

I let him lead as he chuckled happily down at my mistakes, I was really a horrible dancer to begin with but I soon found my footing and began to grace the floor with the Elvenking.

I felt so light hearted and happy, and began to smile with him as he twirled me and pulled me back against his chest, his palm now against my back as we became quite close.

"You are very close, my lord" I spoke softly, unable to stop myself from glancing at his amused smirk.

"Is that bothering you, Mellon?" He mused, his eyes widening in playfulness as we turned through the crowd.

"I don't know yet" I answered truthfully.

He chuckled at that, pulling me even closer, so he could whisper against my ear as we began to slow dance. I found my hands moving, resting around his neck as he held both of his hands behind my back, we swayed together as he spoke.

"When will you know?" He questioned, "the song is almost over"

"What exactly was your question, my lord?"

"Whether being close to me bothers you" he said a little softer, "I feel your heart against my chest, it is beating rather fast"

I smiled at that and rested my head completely against his robes, I felt one of his hands against the back of my head and suddenly it was like no one else was in the hall. I closed my eyes in an attempt to listen to his heart and sure enough it too was beating quite quickly.

I lent back slowly, enough to look him in the eye. "I could say the same about you, King Thranduil."

He paused and we stayed still just looking at each other, taking no notice of the rest of the room, but enjoying the moment. He smiled warmly down at me, not denying anything as his own cheeks flushed slightly.

"It wasn't such a bad punishment, now was it?"

"No, I rather enjoyed it... to be honest" I blushed slightly, smirking into his chest.

"Are you tired?" He asked quietly.

"No, not particularly"

"Good, come, there is something I want to show you" he spoke almost excitedly, taking my hand and leading me away from the festivities.

We walked quickly around the kingdom passing rooms which I couldn't help but linger around the doorway and peer in, curious about what was inside.

"Ana, keep up" Thranduil spoke sternly, walking ahead of me.

"Yes My lord" I grumbled quietly, wanting to explore.

We entered a large chamber made of wood and stone, the roof was open and the cool night air filled the room, large fire lit torches surrounded the room and as I looked closely there were huge statues around the room in a circle.

"Do you recognise any of them?" Thranduil questioned, standing off to the side.

"I... I don't know, well..."

"Do not look in haste, time is needed before you will recognise who they are" an unfamiliar voice came from the entrance of the chamber as I turned to see the same she-Elf from the grand table, behind her Lord Elrond.

"Ana, this is the Lady Galadriel, the -"

"Oldest Elf in Middle Earth, yes... I notice you're ring is one of power as well, be carful how you use it" I said sternly, becoming defensive and backing away slightly.

"She is unfamiliar with who she is, Thranduil" Galadriel mused.

"We must understand who she is, it will make protecting her all the easier" Elrond spoke.

"We must decide on where she is to reside" Galadriel spoke, "I could protect her, I am the strongest of the elves still left on Middle Earth"

Thranduil turned suddenly with an angry expression on his face as I watched on with fear of having to leave.

"She is under my protection" Thranduil almost growled.

"Thranduil you are a King you cannot bare a burden this important upon your kingdom, it could destroy you and your people, I cannot have her stay in Rivendell" Elrond protested.

"Destroy? I will not destroy anything unless it darkened with the evil of Morgoth" I stated, causing them to pause.

"What do you know of Morgoth?" Galadriel questioned, her intense gaze falling upon my own.

I winced, clamping my eyes shut as they began to sting, bringing my hands up over my eyes.

"Ana?" Elrond questioned, "are you alright?"

"It hurts... they hurt" I spoke through clenched teeth, I dropped to my knees, holding my hands over my eyes as I yelled out in pain.

Thranduil rushed to help as did Elrond,

"Do not touch her" Lady Galadriel commanded.

Both of them stopped and looked on with great concern as I shook my head and continued to be in pain. I felt my body tremble as I began to speak uncontrollably, my eyes and palms lit up in a pure white starlight, as I hovered above the ground.

"Sent from the Lands of undying breath,  
One child will remain   
Seeking out darkness and death   
An evil power rises, to be her bane

The Valar have spoken   
Middle Earth's cure  
The chain shall be broken  
Here she will endure

A child of Youth   
A child of war   
Her memory of truth   
From within they Tore

Speed strength and power  
A goddess she stands  
Elvish kin in her hour  
To smite the darkness from these lands."

I felt my body drop to the ground, as I lay breathing heavily against the cold stone floor, I know what I said... it was a prophecy, my prophecy. My eyes glistened as they still slightly stung, I sat up slightly glancing down at my palms as I moved them, turning them over.

"You are a child of Valar" Galadriel spoke an expression of shock on her graceful features, but not out loud, within my mind.

"Yes" I said softly, Thranduil's blonde hair fell beside me as he leaned down, his hand gently rested on my back.

"A child of Nessa and Tulkas" Galadriel spoke with a smug grin. "You hold unimaginable power, my child"

"A goddess of Middle Earth" Elrond said proudly, "and you decided to take the form of an Elf"

"Is it bad to say I favour Elvish kin over that of men and dwarves?" I said softly.

Thranduil laughed whole heartedly at this, as did Elrond as Lady Galadriel smirked.

I took the hand Thranduil held out, and I stood to my feet as Lady Galadriel approached me, taller than me of course.

"I do not think it is bad, but rather quite inspiring that you decided on Elvish form, you make me proud to be who I am" she spoke smiling.

"Do you know a range of your abilities, Ana?" Elrond spoke coming closer.

I snickered at his mention of my name... I now remembered my real name.

"Tulsa, my name is Tulsa" I said laughing slightly. Glancing up at the statues of both my mother and father around the chamber.

"As for my abilities, I am uncertain, they took my memory... I am unsure why, perhaps it was to teach me to live amongst you with hardship as they once did, to be worthy in their eyes upon my return..."

"Your Ada and Nana love you, Tulsa" Elrond spoke formally.

"I wish I remembered more about them, about my life on Valinor, what they had already taught me... I can use a bow and sword with extensive knowledge... I can manipulate the control of elements. Earth, Fire, Water and Air."

"But your sword you slammed against the ground produced lightning... the power of a storm" Thranduil questioned.

"That is also an elemental power" Galadriel corrected.

"Nothing on Middle Earth can kill me, servants of Morgoth can wound me, but I will heal from every injury" I stated, "Even if it takes a few days..." I smiled towards Thranduil who bowed his head slightly.

"It is my honour to assist in your recovery, Tulsa" he smiled.

"I don't need protection, from any of you... you understand this now, I suspect" I spoke sternly... "I am still very young... for a goddess, my age only reaches five thousand years old"

"What do you need from us?" Elrond spoke.

"Weapons Training, history lessons, navigation of this world, I want to know what creatures live amongst Middle Earth, I know Sindarin and Exlic Quenya... but I fear not many Elves speak these, I just... There is so much I do not know" I said with doubt for a moment, the three elves stood with amused expressions on their faces.

"What's so funny?" I paused, questioning their amusement.

"You are a goddess but very much like a young elfling Princess Tulsa, still so eager and excited to learn about the world you now live in" Galadriel spoke with a smile.

I smiled and nodded, moving to them and looking at the three of them eagerly, "Teach me! Oh, Please! Teach me!" I begged happily.

They shared glances at each other, like a parent would from one to another.

"I suppose we could, come to some sort of agreement between the three of us, you will need to travel Tulsa" Elrond spoke.

"Will you come King Thranduil?" I said a little hesitantly.

"My kingdom is my first priority, if I can I shall but otherwise I will ask Legolas to accompany you, no doubt Aragon will be by his side in this matter" Thranduil shared a glance with Elrond, who nodded.

"But... can I stay here?"

"Whilst I teach you, yes, but then you must travel to Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel" he confirmed.

I looked towards the others and nodded hesitantly. Despite their warm smiles I had become fond of King Thranduil, he was the elf I had become closest too since my short time on Middle Earth.

"Well it is late and we have a ways to travel in the morning King Thranduil, thank you for a fine evening, I shall retire now" Elrond extended his palm from his heart as Thranduil did the same.

"Yes, you're quite right, goodnight Thranduil." Lady Galadriel spoke humbly.

"Aa' menle nauva calen ar' ta hwesta e' ale'quenle" I spoke happily as they began to walk from the chamber, both of them turning and extending their palm from their heart toward me, I did the same.

Soon it was just Thranduil who stood with me in the chamber, as I looked upon the statues of Valar.

"Did you enjoy tonight?" He said suddenly,

"I did, thank you"

"Good, I could go for some more wine before bed, do you wish to join me?"

"Actually... I would like to stay here for a while... if that's ok" I said softy, looking longingly up at the statue of my Nana.

"I see, well, I shall have a guard fetch you when I wish to retire." he spoke, leaving the room.

I stared back and forth from the statues of my parents, a sadness washing over me that I could not control, I felt my eyes water at the understand I had no knowledge of my past life. I didn't know the love I felt so deeply for my home, my parents or anyone else for that matter. Yet my heart stung with loneliness, I felt incomplete, I had a desire to understand more about the world I had to come to live in, even more so with the world I had been forced to leave behind.

I wasn't sure how long I had been in the chamber but the chink of armour awoke me from my daydream as I turned to see a guard in the chamber entrance.

"My lady, Lord Thranduil requests your presence, I must lock this chamber for the night" he spoke formally, I nodded and left the chamber, heading in the same direction I had been led by Thranduil earlier that night.

I walked past the banquet hall, no music played and everyone had retired as elves cleaned the last few tables.

I walked down to Thranduils private quarters and knocked lightly on the door, the door opened almost immediately to a very casually dressed Thranduil, he stood aside and I walked in as he closed the door behind me.

His hair was no longer braided and his long blonde hair fell from his face freely, he wore loose fitting breaches, a loose white Cotten shirt and no shoes. He looked rather relaxed, this version of Thranduil made my toes curl against my boots nervously, he was... very elegant.

"We need to check your bandages before we sleep, would you have me do it or a nurse?" he questioned, taking a sip of wine in his hands.

"Oh, I um..." he moved closer and loomed over me with an amused smirk.

"Arms up, princess" he commanded. I rolled my eyes and looked away before complying, he put down his wine goblet and helped me to remove my dress leaving me in a long white silk night gown. I felt the bandages under my silk gown and realised it would be quite revealing to have Thranduil check on these.

"Nurse!" I blurted out, as Thranduils hands found my hips, he glinted directly at me the smirk still on his lips as he nodded respectfully opening his door as a she-elf entered, Thranduil commanded something in Elvish before leaving the room with his goblet.

The she-elf smiled apologetically and motioned for me to remove my gown, I carefully slipped it from my shoulders and held it around my waist, the elf then moved around the my back and began to undo the bandages.

"Does it hurt?" She asked softly.

"Not at all" I responded kindly.

"Thank you for what you did in the forest, you saved both my sons" she said sheepishly, knowing she was probably not allowed to make conversation with me.

"It was what any one would have done, given the circumstances"

She stayed quite then and tended to the bandages, I felt my body relax as the stricken bandages fell off of my body.

"Strange" she spoke softly.

"What is strange?"

"Your wound is completely healed as though it was never there, I must inform the King" she spoke and before I could hesitant she left the room, I moved my hair in front of my chest so it was completely covered, Thranduil entered a few moments later.

He closed the door and stood for a moment his eyes taking in every inch of my body as I held my gown at my waist, he couldn't see anything revealing due to my hair but it was obvious he was using his imagination.

He slowly walked forward as his eyes softened, moving to my side to softly glide his hands down where my wound had been, I jumped slightly at his touch, like a small electric pulse moved through my body.

"Sorry, your hands are cold" I lied.

He without a word, began to glide his fingers ever so lightly down my back, I unnervingly arched my back to his touch, biting my lip as I tired not to squirm. He found the bunched material and with both hands tugged at it until I let go of the front of my gown as he pulled it back up over my shoulders.

He then reached past my shoulders and pulled back my hair gently until it all fell against my back, he stood very close as he began to play with my hair. Soon, I began to feel his fingers tangled amongst my hair.

I groaned, biting my lip as I felt myself almost lean against his chest, he didn't say a word but moved his fingers to slightly scratch and massage my head, I felt my breathing stricken as I suddenly clung to his arms. I felt his body vibrate with silent laughter as he continued to meld his fingers into my hair. I stood with my feet over the top of each other, as I found myself squeezing my thighs together, I giggled slightly realising what was going on.

"Thranduil" I spoke sleepily, "Stop" I giggled.

"Do you really want me to?" He whispered against my ear, feeling a shiver down my spine.

I turned catching his hands in my own and holding them down, what I saw in his face made me gasp quietly, lust... but soon it softened to something else... something different.

"Y..yes, let's... retire for the night" I spoke softly, as his hands found my back pulling me against his chest as he smiled down at me.

"As you wish" he said simply, an amused glint in his eyes. He then turned and used his hands to remove his shirt leaving him in just his breaches, "this is how I sleep, do you mind?" He questioned turning around to reveal his chiseled chest and abs, I gulped obviously as he looked upon me curiously, moving closer as his hair fell and swayed against his toned chest.

"N...no, no I don't, mind" I said feeling my flushed cheeks in the nightlight, he slowly smiled as his hands stretched out to run slowly down my arms to find my hands, he then guided me to his bed which had already been pulled back.

"Sleep how you wish, I will work around your choice" he said softly, motioning me to climb up onto his big bed. He chuckled at my blank expression before walking past me to get his goblet.

I slipped into the sheets and turned towards the balcony with its open doors, the cool breeze catching my shoulders as I pulled up the covers over my body. I sighed, breathing in and out completely relaxed as I melted into the bed sheets.

I went tense feeling Thranduil climb in beside me, the bed instantly becoming a few degrees warmer, I giggled feeling his hands slip under my ribs and the other over the top as he then pulled me directly against his chest. I felt his cool breath against my neck and I scrunched it accordingly feeling his hair and breath tickle my skin.

I couldn't see it but he held me with such endearment, his eyes longing for something he hadn't felt in a long long time. Hearing me giggle and scrunch my neck he waited until I relaxed, proceeding to nuzzle his nose against my neck making me squeal and wither in his grip, he then took a risk to lightly nibble at my skin causing me to laugh uncontrollably.

"Thranduil! Enouahagh!" I squirmed against his strong hold, unable to really move at all except my legs and feet.

He chuckled against my skin, his smirk plastered across his face as he held me closer even still, I then felt his lips softly kiss the top of my shoulder as his breathing became heavy.

"Sleep well, Tulsa" he said softly, I couldn't help but relax against his strong hold, I was warm and comfortable and more than anything I felt safe. 

 

**Translations;**  
Aa' menle nauva calen ar' ta hwesta e' ale'quenle

May thy paths be green and the breeze on thy back swift


	5. Caught off Guard

You slept well, and woke up slowly to the sound of birds chirping and the smell of damp wood. Opening your eyes slightly, blinking to adjust to the sudden blur you noticed it was raining.

The forest was covered with dark storm clouds and a crack of lightning could be seen in the distance, you sighed and let your head fall limb against the pillow to watch it roll in.

Thranduils arms were still around your waist and you began to wonder how you were going to get out without waking the sleeping King.

You wiggled a little and slowly began to move his arms so you could slip out of bed. He groaned a little and turned over not waking, burying his head into the pillows.

I walked around to where he had clothes laid out for me and picked out breaches, gauntlets, a leather chest plate and shirt and long boots.

Holding them in my arms I opened the Kings doors slightly and peered out to one of the guards.

"Soldier, I wish to take a bath" you whispered, he nodded and began to walk down the hall, moments later returning with the Captain of the Guard.

The Captain was a she-elf, she smiled and bowed her head, "This way, I shall take you to the bath house" she said, I walked side by side with her until we turned into a large steaming room with a huge wide open window that looked out above the forest. There were several pools in which looked quite warm and deep, the captain led me to the very back and into another room and closed the doors.

"Ma Govanan Tulsa!" Legolas spoke, his body still wet as he stood against the balcony with no shoes and just his leather breeches, his silver hair damp against his bare back.

"Ma Govanan" I spoke nodding with a smile.

"My Lord" the Captain bowed, turning to leave the room.

"So you are an early riser?" Legolas spoke, taking a bite of an apple in his hands.

"Today I suppose I am" I chuckled. "I am uncertain if it is a common occurrence"

"Oh course, here, this is mine and Ada's bathing pool" he pointed to a large and deep blue pool with steam rising from it, it looked cleaner, much cleaner than the others only the others already seemed spotless. "Take as long as you like" he smiled before pulling a shirt over his head and leaving the room, closing the doors behind him.

I walked and placed my clothes on a bench outside of the pools and pulled off my silk gown. I stood on the edge of the pool and began to descend its steps. I hissed as the hot water met my cool skin, warming to it shortly after, I swam around the pool and laughed enjoying the freedom. My hair becoming heavy as it soaked up the water, I stayed in until I had wrinkles on my skin, I then hopped out and pulled my hair into a messy bun and began to dry my body with towels.

I got dressed and left my hair in a bun whilst it was still damp with two stands of hair down either side of my face.

I walked back through the pools and down the corridor to return my silk gown, I opened the door quietly and then shut it, I turned to see a smirking Thranduil sitting up in bed signing parchment.

"Oh, My lord!" You said a little startled.

"How was your bath?" He said softly.

"Most refreshing, thank you" you smiled sheepishly.

"And your sleep?"

"Soundless" I laughed.

Thranduil smiled at that and patted the side of the bed.

I blinked but moved to sit where he indicated his cool hand moving to turn my face towards his.

"Thank you for not waking me, and letting me sleep, Mellon" he smiled, caressing my face gently.

"Oh, it's not a problem, my Lord"

"Please, call me Thranduil" he said a little more sternly.

I nodded, looking at him for a few moments more.

"Well, I should probably go and find some food, I haven't eaten yet" I said moving from his hand and off the bed. I placed the gown under the pillow from the side I slept and noticed the formality of the parchment he was writing on.

"Curious Tulsa?" He questioned with a raised brow catching me staring.

"Yes... it looks formal"

"It is, I'm afraid I must take a small party to Erebor, I have some matters to settle with The King under the mountain. Thorin Oakensheild, the most stubborn dwarf I have ever known, he is a friend these days though."

"May I accompany you?" I said a little too quickly. He raised his head to look at me with concern, "Oh please Thranduil! Please!" I begged, jumping back on the bed to pull lightly at his arm.

"Tulsa you are adorable" he chuckled watching my excited and somewhat uncommon reaction with amusement.

"Oh shut it, I just... I want to know this world, this place I must call my home, plus my uncle did create the dwarves and I speak their languages" I began to explain.

"You're not going to want to grow a beard or anything are you?" He jested uncomfortably.

"Thranduil!" I giggled and he chuckled. "Please, I'll do anything!" I said a little quickly, the Kings eyes widened.

"Anything?" He said as almost a whisper, moving his body so his face was close to mine, his hand slipping under my chin to lift my face.

"Well... no I meant... I am very excited at the opportunity to accompany you to see the Dwarven King" I looked away. "Please let me come along" you said in a softened tone, sadness amongst your words.

"Forgive me, Tulsa" Thranduil whispered, finding my eyes as he gasped closing the few inches between us with his lips, I tensed suddenly my body going ridged feeling Thranduils hand against my neck and partially in my hair as his soft lips pressed against my own trying to express his unspoken feelings.

Did I want this? Did I have these feelings for Thranduil? Should I kiss back? I enjoyed his company very much... but I didn't love him.

"Thranduil..." I spoke against his lips. He stopped and pulled away enough to look at me, sadness in his eyes.

"A mistake perhaps, but it is not wise to leave feelings unspoken for, now you know" he said sighing. His expression turned cold, and he turned back to his writings, I still hadn't moved as my mind was still processing what had happened.

"Thranduil... I" I tried to speak as he paused, listening, after I failed to continue he began writing again, he looked up suddenly a worried look on his face.

"Tulsa, would you still stay with me at night?" He said with so much anxiety that I couldn't help but smile softly, a small smirk appearing on my lips.

"Only if I can accompany you to Erebor" I stated, the Kings eyes softened as they danced playfully with mine.

"Blackmailing your King?" He said smugly. "I'm impressed."

"You have my accords, King Thranduil, the decision is yours" I returned formally.

"Hmm" he began to think on his decision as I waited eagerly to hear the answer. "I suppose a little journey would do you well in your teachings, My lady" he said with a huge smile watching me beam with happiness.

I launched forwards and hugged Thranduil around his neck, my nose nuzzling into his neck, he chuckled loudly his hands coming to rest against my back as he held me tightly.

"Thank you, Thranduil" whispering softly against his neck, he sighed and I could tell his was smiling. Feeling dangerous you used your current position to your advantage, I pressed my lips to the bottom of Thranduils ear and nibbled lightly against his skin, hearing him hiss loudly.

"...T..ulsa!" He said with an almost yearning groan. I smirked against his skin, using my arms to press his down against the sheets and I knew fully well that he was allowing me to do this. I kissed his skin, trailing down from behind his ear to his collar bone and back up again, my tongue moving behind his ear lobe to take it into your mouth as I suckled gently against it. Thranduil bucked slightly, his hands gripping the bed sheets with angst as I felt his body squirm.

"You...need...to stop" he said with a horse voice, "I do not wish to... I can't" he squirmed. I snickered against his neck, moving to tug lightly at his hair as I pulled away just enough to see his eyes filled with dangerous lust.

"If you touch me, I stop, do you understand?" I hissed darkly. Thranduils eyes widened as I felt his hips thrust against my pelvis but he nodded all the same.

I then crushed my lips against his, he groaned angrily and I could tell he wanted nothing more then to touch my body. I played my lips along his and he opened his mouth eagerly letting my tongue explore our kiss in a deeper passion. With both my hands in his hair he broke the kiss to gasp for air, looking at me as he had gripped the bed sheets so hard that his body had gone tense.

He was angry, but not in a bad way, Thranduil was strong and wise and not just in the ways of a King, the way he knew how to please and satisfy his company, not being able to touch me was driving him insane.

"Poor little King" I teased, he chuckled darkly shaking his head as I blushed slightly feeling him press his enlarged member against me. The words I spoke did him no justice, and he knew that, I squeezed my thighs slightly and a sly smirk spread across his lips.

"If I can't touch you I won't, but I can make you want me too" he retorted seductivly, pressing his groin against my own.

"Come to think of it, I am hungry"

"How hungry?"

"Famished, my lord"

"Just say the words and allow me to make you feel full, My Mellon" he spoke as in almost a whisper.

You chuckled then and released his hair, quickly jumping up off of the bed and heading towards the door.

"Tulsa?" Thranduil looked positively perplexed.

"Oh I'm hungry my lord, I am going to eat breakfast" I said innocently.

Thranduil looked infuriated.

"How dare you." He groaned.

You couldn't help but produce your own smug smile.

"There are consequences for kissing an Elven goddess off guard, Elvenking" I warned playfully. "And now you will do well to remember what those consequences are, Mellon" I teased.

In that moment Thranduil laughed, smiling daringly hearing me call him a friend, he lunged from his bed throwing the parchments aside moving towards me, moving swiftly I opened his door laughing as I ran down the hallways towards the dinning hall.

"You can't avoid me forever Tulsa!" He called proudly. Stopping at his door, not wanting to emerge from his quarters until he had calmed himself down.

Outside of the hall I entered and saw Legolas sitting on his own at the huge table towards the end of the room, I approached him slowly and he looked up with a smile.

"Here, join me" he said before I could even ask, he signalled the waiters and they soon filled my plate with several different foods.

"What do you wish to do today?" He said with a smile on his face. Aragorn sat down on the opposite side of me, grunting a good morning. I laughed as he had his plate filled.

"Forgive Aragorn he isn't much of a morning person, perhaps we could give you a tour today? I don't believe you've had one yet" Legolas suggested.

"That would be great! At some point I must train as well" I spoke sternly.

"Your skills with a bow/arrow, sword and daggers are clearly unmatched amongst middle earth Tulsa, why would you need to train?" Aragorn stated.

"How do you think I stay as good as you speak, ranger?" I teased. He smirked and nodded in understanding.

"Very well a tour and then training, perhaps we could... train together?" Legolas asked softly.

"Oh of course! I'd love to!" I said happily. His smile widened then, Aragon chuckled.

We sat and ate then, enjoying our food, I watched some of the she-elves gush over Legolas and it made me smirk, I glanced from them to his oblivious face.

"You have many admirers Prince" I said laughing.

"Yes, they do this every morning, I find it rather unsettling" he commented sternly.

"What about you Aragorn? Who was the she-elf you were with?"

"Her name is Arwen, she is the daughter of Lord Elrond, I love her with every ounce of my strength... it's convincing Lord Elrond of our love that is proving difficult" he sighed.

"Love is worth fighting for, at any cost" I spoke grimly.

Both of them paused for a moment respecting my new found sadness. They dared not ask me what I was sad about on the subject of love, but the ironic thing was I couldn't remember who I was sad about, but it hurt.

"Come, let me show you the grand woodland Realm, Tulsa" Legolas stood proudly and gave me a reassuring smile, he looked to Aragorn who was wiping his mouth with a serviette. He stood too and the three of us walked from the halls.

"My Ada is up late today, was he ill on this morning, Tulsa?" Legolas spoke concerned.

"Oh, no my Lord, he was filling in parchments" I spoke biting my lip to stop my smirk, Legolas seemed to realise this and one of his own formed.

"I see" he said with an under tone of playfulness, placing his hands behind his back at he and Aragorn shared a glance as we continued to walk down the halls.

Legolas was thorough with his tour, showing me the different levels of the kingdom, introducing me to all the elves as we walked by even stopping to talk to a few briefly.

I saw the kitchens, stables, armoury, winery, atrium, dinning halls, balconies, throne room, great hall where the festival took place, the storage halls, the blacksmith, clothe smith and wood smith, I saw them carve arrows and bend branches into bows, I saw the leather being bound. I saw the war room which had a huge table made out of the lands Thranduil protected for his people, the area was quite substantial. Legolas took me through the treasury and showed me their most prized possessions and tapestries, we then wandered out to the gardens, he showed me the streams they swam in for enjoyment where they planted their crops, then I heard grunts and chants and realised we had arrived at the training grounds.

"I think I have covered everything..." Legolas spoke with a hand under his chin as if to recount his tour.

"Thank you, I enjoyed it" I smiled feeling much more comfortable around the kingdom, Legolas and Aragorn.

"Amin saesa" Legolas laughed.

I looked over the training grounds and saw Elves running along tight robes and unstable branches, targets set up in difficult places as elves shot from great distances, elves galloping at full speed and flipping and jumping from horse to horse shooting arrows and throwing daggers. There were several one on one combat areas filled with elves, then there was a huge number practicing chants and stance changes for the elven army.

"Elves of the woodland realm!" Legolas shouted. The elves stopped, dismounted and twisted slamming their boots on the ground at attention to their prince.

"I introduce to you our Yaaraer Valar, Tulsa" Legolas spoke formally, I smiled at him.

"AAYE!" One of the captains shouted and everyone repeated his chant, turning to stare at me, proud looks upon their faces.

I bowed my head a little and smiled at the warriors.

"Mae Govanan, Tulsa" the captain spoke as he stepped forward, extending his hand from his heart. "You saved many of my kin in the forest, and my Lords" he added chuckling as he smiled towards Legolas who had a smug grin on his face.

"Something you wish to say, Legolas?" I commented playfully.

"Only that you need to practise your abilities so you don't run into morgal spears, Mellonamin" he teased.

Aragorn chuckled, "You would have taken that spear head if not for where Tulsa had landed Legolas"

"So I actually saved your life, twice it would seem, elfling" I muttered the last word under my breath as I turned to see a scornful look on the princes face, Aragon laughed hearing the word as well stepping out of the way as Legolas lunged towards him, I sidestepped him easily as he turned throwing me two daggers.

"You'll pay for that" he said cunningly.

"Are you sure?" I mocked, twirling the daggers quickly.

Legolas twirled and our daggers slammed together in front of our faces.

"My training is extensive!" He said proudly, his daggers sparking from my own as he un hooked them, I laughed following his moment with ease. I deflected his attacks and aimed my advances to teach rather than to take him off his feet. At one point he dropped to his knees and twirled causing me to jump into a backflip to avoid the flying daggers with his added momentum, landing and finding my balance on the tightropes. I blinked a few times, unfamiliar to this type of training and for a moment thinking I would fall.

Legolas climbed the frame of the high ropes hastily seeing me falter in my stance, he twirled his daggers on the edge of the rope and ran along to meet me in the middle striking a dagger from my palm. I stared in bewilderment, shocked he had deflected me as soon as he walked across the ropes. He smiled smugly, almost chuckling at the situation, this made my eyes narrow for a moment as I thought of an idea.

I softened my eyes and changed my stance, confused Legolas raised a brow. "Show me how you did that" I said curiously. He smiled and nodded, coming closer he began to explain how he had done it and as he did I smirked dropping to grab the robe in my palm and flung myself around as my feet made contact with Legolas's chest pushing him from the robes as he fell to the ground with a thump.

The growing crowd cheered for me as I smiled down at him whilst still on the robes.

"First rule of battle strategy, never, let your opponent distract you" I teased, hanging from the ropes as I lightly fell to my feet on the ground.

I felt a cool metal against the side of my neck as the crowd grew quiet.

"Second rule, never turn your back on your enemy, Tulsa" Thranduils cool voice echoed, glancing down I noticed it was indeed his sword which balanced dangerously against my neck.

"And here I thought we were on friendly terms" I responded smugly.

"We are, on the days you don't strike against my son, that is" he said with a scornful tone.

"Ada, it is quite alright, a lesson well taught on Tulsa's behalf" Legolas spoke, jumping to his feet.

"Yes, I've taught you both a valuable lesson today" I snickered.

"What lesson did she teach you Ada?" I could feel the smirk on his face without looking at him.

"Never you mind, Lle lava Tulsa?" Thranduil cooed, moving his sword slightly so it glinted in the now growing sunlight.

"Never" I hissed, feeling Thranduils blade move before I had finished the word, dropping to my knees I spun with my daggers as he instantly deflected them both with his sword, bringing it up under my chin forcing me to stand.

He didn't say a word but raised a single eye brow, a playful and devious grin on his lips.

"You might be a Goddess, but you forget, I am older than you Mellonamin" he chuckled. "My training has extended your own, I'd be happy to teach you, if you like?" He offered with his smug tone. All the while I had been walking slowly backward as he advanced with his sword keeping it under my chin. Upon coming into the training grounds I had seen a huge barrel of water, feeling our steps nearer the barrel I dropped my daggers as if to admit defeat.

Thranduil being wiser did not move his sword at all, but his eyes narrowed not expecting me to submit so easily, his head tilted slightly as if trying to predict my next move. As he did a huge splash of water covered his entire head and shoulders as I rolled picking up my daggers laughing as I turned to face him with a soaked face and head of hair.

I sheathed my daggers and pulled a elvish sword from the side of the training ground, holding it up to point it at Thranduil. Legolas looked white as he blinked towards his father, the whole crowd going silent.

"I think it would be me, teaching you, my Lord" I mocked him, he was beyond playfulness now, and quite adjitated. I had offended him, he sighed and I felt myself gulp in guilt.

"I bring you into my home, my kingdom and this is how a Goddess repays me? Humiliation in front of the kin she has chosen to represent?" He calls out as he stepped closer, I looked upon him wide eyed as I felt my mouth open to explain the misunderstanding.

"No...no I" before I could finish Thranduil had deflected my sword,tripped me and stooped to one knee holding a dagger tightly against my throat, the other hand against my wrist.

"Take your own advice, Tulsa" his glare pieced mine, and I shuttered, his stern expression becoming one of amusement as he chuckled lifting the dagger from under my chin.

He had used my sympathy as a distraction, much like I had done with Legolas.

Clever King.

I felt my own shocked expression grow into one of amusement as I laughed feeling my face blush with slight embarrassment.

"Fair play" I raised my hands admitting defeat and Thranduil stood to full height holding out his hand and I took it graciously.

"Indeed, your realisation was priceless, a lesson well taught if you ask me" he chuckled darkly sheathing his sword.

"Well done, my lord!" The same captain announced and his people cheered.

"Thilone, have a company put together by nightfall, tomorrow I must journey to Erebor and Tulsa will be accompanying us. My lady, if you will follow me, we must discuss preparations" Thranduil demanded.

The captain turned on his heals and instantly began to bark orders and find his party for the journey Legolas and Aragorn stood with us and Thranduil almost rolled his eyes.

"Legolas I expect my kingdom in the same way I left it upon my return in a few days time" he said sternly, "Aragorn I expect you will keep my son safe whilst I am gone?"

"Always, my Lord" he bowed his head.

Still looking upon me, I admired Thranduil with a new found respect, as he moved inside I slipping in beside him and followed him back into the kingdom.

We began to walk in silence towards the war room, but Thranduil took a different path down a closed hallway.

Thranduil stopped me for a moment, taking my hand in his, his eyes soft. He smiled and then glanced down as he sighed, "I hope you are around for a long time, Tulsa, you have made me feel more alive in the past few days then I have felt in a long time" he then raised his head and smiled warmly as his eyes poured into mine.

I bit my lip in order to not smile like a moron, his compliment catching me completely off guard. Instead of speaking I leaned forward and kissed his lips, instantly feeling his smile as he chuckled happily at my response.

He pulled away suddenly and laughed softly. "May I ask what that was for?"

Looking back at him, alone in this hallway, with no others disturbing this moment... I grinned and said just above a whisper;

"A mistake perhaps, but it is unwise to leave feelings unspoken for, so I've been told" 

**Translations**   
Amin saesa  
My pleasure

Yaaraer Valar  
Ancient Goddess

Lle lava?  
Do you yield?


End file.
